


Giant Prisoner

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cages, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Human!Virgil, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Remus - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, duke - Freeform, dukey, giant not sure if the giant is deceit or remus so you decide, human!logan, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Logan should never have gone to interrogate their newest prisoner unprepared.





	Giant Prisoner

“What is it?” Virgil asked, peering through the observation glass. It muffled their voices, but even through the thick glass the sounds of the monster crashing into the cage walls rumbled through the room.

“A giant.” Logan said simply, still typing away at his tablet.

“I got that far, Sherlock.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “But what’s with the tail? And why the _ hell _ is it here? Isn’t this dangerous?”

“Only if it escapes.” Logan shrugged nonchalantly. “But it can thrash all it wants and never escape that cage. Those bars are made of solid tungsten.”

“Then…” Virgil swallowed. “Why are they bending?”

Logan’s head snapped up, examining the containment chamber. Though the giant was still panting from throwing itself against the wall, it seemed to be calming down. The actual bars were not bent, despite Virgil’s claims. Logan turned to his assistant with a frown, now noting the small smirk on Virgil’s face.

“This is serious, Virgil.” Logan shoved his tablet into Virgil’s arms. “I will have no banter from this point onwards.”

“I get it, I’ll be on my toes.” Virgil assured him, his face mellowing out.

“What? Why would you need to practice your balance?” Logan looked confused. “I meant to stay alert.”

“That’s what that means- ah, never mind.” Virgil decided not to explain, watching his professor heading down the stairs. “Hey, Logan, where are you going?”

“To question it, now that its behaviors have subsided.” Logan answered.

_ “What?” _ Frantic footsteps began to follow him down the winding staircase, clanking against the metal two at a time. Virgil rushed to stop the scientist, sliding in front of him. “Are you insane?”

“My last psychological evaluation came back indicating no anomalies.” Logan assured him.

“That’s a  _ giant.” _ Virgil pressed, Logan pushing past him and moving down the hall. Virgil followed, hot on his heels. “You know, fe fi fo fum? I like to eat humans for breakfast?”

“I certainly hope you’ll educate yourself on giants with more literature than mere children’s fantasies.” Logan scoffed. He stopped in front of the door, sporting at least a dozen warning labels. Logan put his badge to the touch pad, watching the light turn green in recognition. “I will be cautious. You stay here, and continue researching just what this creature could be.” Without hearing another of Virgil’s protests, Logan walked onto the containment floor.

Logan, despite his brave attitude around his assistant, was feeling a strange urge of hesitation. The room was poorly lit, the ceilings too high for hanging bulbs to do any good. Instead a few strands ran along the walls, and a few dull lights lined a pathway leading up to the cage itself.

Logan walked forwards, his footsteps echoing metallically throughout the large chamber. It caught the beast’s attention, who turned to watch Logan intently. At least it wasn’t yelling or throwing a fit like the scientist would expect; Logan doubted his ears could handle such a decibel.

“You seem rather calm for your position.” When the giant spoke, his words surprised Logan. He stopped, still a distance away from the cage.

“Why would I not be?” Logan asked. “I am not the one behind bars.”

“For now.” The giant looked almost bored now, inspecting its claws.

“Those are solid tungsten.” Logan informed him. “They cannot be bent through sheer force.”

“Oh, I don’t expect to bend them.” The giant smirked, looking down at Logan with an expression of someone who knew they were about to win chess several moves before their inevitable victory. “You’ll be releasing me.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

“Then beg.” The giant shifted, laying down on his stomach and staring at Logan with a teasing grin. Behind him, his large feline-esque tail swaying back and forth in an almost apathetic manner.

“Why would I release you?” Logan said, now curious what could possibly be this giant’s line of thought.

“I don’t know.” The giant gave a fake yawn, showing off his fangs. “Perhaps you should release me and find out.”

Surely, he was just toying with Logan, trying to show off in an attempt to intimidate him. The idea of setting this monster loose on the facility was an absolutely terrifying proposition, and yet despite himself Logan did hold a seed of curiosity about why he would ever perform such a maneuver.

“We’re getting off track.” Logan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“There’s many tracks of the mind.” The giant purred. “How can you be sure your own is properly aligned?”

“I didn’t come here for a psychology examination.” Logan murmured, but he found his mind growing muddled. Why did he come here again?

“I’m having trouble hearing you, pet.” The giant beckoned with a claw. “Come closer.”

Logan obliged, stepping a few strides closer. “What exactly are you?” Logan asked, taking in the details. Though almost humanoid, there was a catlike appearance to the creature as well. The claws, the tail, the fangs. Even a pair of furry ears sat hidden in the giant’s hair, twitching every so often. Logan wondered how powerful such a pair of audio receptors had to be- could they pick up noise throughout the building?

“I am what I am, pick a better question.” The giant raised an eyebrow. “After all, you only have so much time.”

“I’m not limited on time.” Logan corrected. “My schedule has been cleared for the day.”

“Oh,  _ good. _ ” This time the grin was more sinister, and Logan had the faintest sensation he should feel concerned. Why was he not concerned? “But your voice is still so quiet…come a bit closer.”

“Here is a better question, then.” Logan suggested, stepping closer. “What are your dietary restrictions?”

“No, no.” The giant shook his head sadly, clicking his tongue. “Still so  _ boring _ . I truly expected better from you, Logan.”

Logan paused, his hands beginning to feel clammy. “…how do you know my name?”

“Ah, now  _ that’s _ a fun question, isn’t it?” The giant perked up, leaning forwards on his elbows.

Logan glanced down at himself, wondering if perhaps his patch had given him away. But no- Logan had left the embroidered lab coat back in the observatory.

“I bet you’re just dying to know.” The feline crooned. “How did he do it, exactly? Did you introduce yourself but forget? Is it written somewhere along the walls? Am I in your mind, perhaps?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Logan said softly, still examining their surroundings.

“Oooh, but it does.” The giant moved closer, grabbing the bars. “I can see it in your little features. It’s eating you alive. The curiosity is going to drive you  _ mad _ .”

“Fine then, tell me.” Logan snapped, turning back to the prisoner. The giant raised a claw, pointing it through the bars at the little control panel.

“Let go of me first.” The giant whispered.

Logan paused. That was something he wasn’t supposed to do, he remembered that much. But then again, this giant was so well behaved, perhaps he could make an exception.

“NO!” A yell at the door shocked them both, the entrance slamming open as Virgil came sprinting in, industrial headphones on. “GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

Logan wasn’t sure to which individual Virgil was implying, but either way the giant gave a guttural growl, all pretense of kindness gone. One clawed hand swooped through the bars, making a grab at Logan and only failing because Virgil tackled him to the ground. Quickly Virgil grabbed him by the arm, dragging Logan to his feet and yanking him out of the giant’s reach.

Well, the giant certainly didn’t like that. It roared, and Logan clutched his hands desperately to his ears, fearing he would go deaf from the chaotic threats bouncing off the metal walls. Now he understood why Virgil had worn headphones as the assistant pulled him out of the chamber, frantically shoving the door closed to muffle some of the sound.

The two stood, panting, trying to regain composure after what had just happened. Virgil lowered his headphones, guiding Logan back through the winding paths to one of the many offices. Logan gradually felt the ringing in his ears subside, though his heart continued to race from that scare.

“You can let go of me, Virgil.” Logan finally said, feeling steady on his feet.

“Oh, I’ll let you go in a minute, I just have too many questions.” Virgil’s gaze was hard set straight ahead, but his grip tightened painfully around Logan’s forearm. “Namely,  _ what the hell?” _

“What the hell?” Logan repeated, confused.

“Yeah, what. The. Hell.” Virgil emphasized each word, shoving Logan into one of the armchairs waiting behind Logan’s desk. “Since when are you all about running in guns blazing?”

“It was supposed to be an initial investigation.” Logan defended himself.

“Without proper research?” Virgil shoved the tablet from the desk in Logan’s direction, showing what he had discovered. “What kind of scientist are you?”

Logan glanced over the screen, paling as he read the article. It was a depiction of a creature not unlike the one in the cage, described as a mythical half-giant, half-feline famous for manipulation of the subconscious.

“…mind control.” Logan realized. “I-but-how-?”

“Do you realize you nearly set that thing loose?” Virgil reprimanded him. “Don’t play dumb with me, I saw the way you were considering it. That thing had you wrapped around it’s little finger.”

“I was just curious.” Logan protested weakly, feeling like a scolded child. He supposed the image was fitting.

“Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat.” Virgil scoffed. “Or in this case, the cat nearly killed the curious scientist and also his much wiser assistant. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Logan.”


End file.
